


Rabbit Holes Are Overrated

by Mswriter07



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benzedrine and Sandman play their games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Holes Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed of the warnings. I've delved into my own squicks and I hope I pulled this off with some sort of warped grace. Please point out additional warnings/triggers that I might not have caught.

Benzedrine walked back into his and his lover's room with a cup of coffee made just how Sandman liked it - 2 sugars and a touch of milk.  Bennie looked at the lump of covers and said, "Sandy, it's time for you to get up.  The world needs you to go to sleep."

Only a groan could be heard from under the blankets.

Bennie set Sandy's coffee on the night table and picked up the top pile of blankets.  He looked over his lover and said, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Sandman croaked.

Benzedrine felt Sandman's head and asked, "Can you try and drink your coffee and then see how you feel?"

"I can try." Sandy replied.  He inched himself against the bed as he needed to sit against the headboard.

Bennie helped sit him up and handed him his coffee.  Sandy sipped on the hot liquid slowly to avoid burning himself.  After a few sips he put the cup on the table and tilted his head back against the wall.  Benzedrine ran his deft fingers over Sandman's skin and didn't feel his throat swollen or any other abnormality.  "What do you feel like inside?"

"A little hot.  Dry.  And sometimes shivering." Sandman replied as he tugged the thick blanket back over his waist.

"Do you want to call your assistant while you rest?"

"Yeah.  He'll have to do the route tonight by himself."

"Hand me your phone.  I'll call him and then I'll be back with something that will make you feel moist and not so cold."

"Okay." Sandman handed Benzedrine his phone and Benzedrine left the room to work his magic.  

The Ringmaster was called and set out to put the world to sleep while Benzedrine worked on making Sandman a potent potion to help.  He buzzed around his lab and at the end of the hour he brought Sandman a small jade cup filled with the cool smoky liquid.  He handed it to Sandy and said, "Drink all of this."

Sandman lifted the cup to his lips and sipped the liquid slowly.  Mint, ginger, and tea leaves permeated his nose.  His mind said he should be weary but he didn't want to feel the push and pull between hot and cold.  He sipped the liquid and realizing that it was sweet, he tipped the cup and finished the drink.  He handed the empty cup to Benzedrine and Benzedrine leaned over and kissed Sandy's lips carefully.

"You did wonderful baby.  Close your eyes and take deep breaths slowly.  Think of your happy place."

"Bennie." Sandman whined in the back of his throat.

"Sandy, this will be over shortly.  Deep breaths."

"I don't want to.  Everything seems slippery and I don't know if that's what's supposed to happen."

"Deep breaths." Benzedrine said as he ran his thumb over Sandman's lips.

Sandman's chest hitched and then Bennie took advantage and blew a soft breath into Sandman's mouth.  Sandman opened his mouth wider and Bennie blew again.  Sandman yawned and then started to take the deep breaths instructed.  Benzedrine lifted Sandman’s arms and pulled his shirt off and then decided to strip him fully.  Sandman kept the breaths going and Benzedrine worked Sandman into lying on the bed and he said, “Open your eyes baby.”

Sandy opened his eyes and saw Bennie without his sunflower yellow jacket or slacks - only a white t-shirt and silky red boxers with his bowler tipped forward.  Sandy’s breathing hitched and he moaned.  The drugs in his system started to tingle against his nerve endings and he said, “Cold...Bennie...cold.”

Benzedrine moved to the bed and straddled Sandman’s thighs.  “Breathe baby.” Benzedrine leaned over and kissed the edge of Sandman’s jaw before he moved down to his neck and throat.  

Benzedrine tasted every inch of skin Sandman had visible and he’d lick and suck marks on his skin showing his possession of the man under him.  Sandman writhed under Bennie and tugged on his shirt.  Bennie suckled at Sandy’s nipple and eased his hands back to the sheets to grip.  Sandman gripped them tightly and arched as Benzedrine ran his tongue down the center of his torso to his groin and bit at his hips.  

Benzedrine moved back to where he could kiss Sandman and then reached for a small case next to the empty sticky cup and pulled out a clean syringe and with a fresh vial of liquid to be used.  He sat up and stripped his clothes off as he needed to be naked for this.  He filled the syringe with about 30 cc’s of liquid and he moved the needle to Sandman’s hip.  He pressed the needle in and emptied half the syringe and then finished the shot in his own hip.  

The needle fell to the bed and Benzedrine leaned down to kiss Sandman deeply, his tongue sucking and licking the inside of his lover's mouth, and his erection rutting against Sandman's.  “You taste so good.” Benzedrine moaned.

“You too.  Gods please fuck me.  What’d you give us in that shot?”

“Just something to keep the pleasure rolling until I want it to stop.”

“My dick feels like it's leaking…”

“It will be.” Bennie said as he slid down and took Sandman's dick down his throat.

Sandman let out a scream and he bucked his hips against Bennie's full wet lips.  Bennie slid his hands over Sandy’s thighs and hips and he rode out Sandy’s rhythm as he sucked and moaned around his lover.  Benzedrine sucked down Sandman’s first orgasm greedily and moved back up to his lips .  Bennie kissed Sandy and said, “Swallow.”

Sandy swallowed and moaned.  “Please Bennie.”

“Soon.” Bennie sat up and moved to the side of Sandman and said, “Turn over on your stomach.”

Sandy turned over and rest his head so he could still see his lover.  “Ben what’s your plan?”

Bennie magically produced two pills - one powder white tablet and one that was a pale yellow that reminded Sandy of Benzedrine.  “Choose one.”

Sandman chose the yellow pill and let it  melt on his tongue.  The flavors that burst forth exploded across his tongue and raced down his  throat.  The hazy feeling while still present was enhanced with the sense of touch.  His skin was aflame and whatever Bennie touched left a cool feeling on his skin. He wanted to crawl into Benzedrine’s lap but the look on Ben’s face told him to stay put.

Benzedrine settled on the back of Sandy’s thighs and ran his hands over Sandy’s back and over his hips.  “You are so handsome Sandman.  You’re going to feel so much better tomorrow.” Benzedrine whispered in Sandman’s ear.

“Hot...cold...please?” Sandman whined.

“Getting there baby.  Feel the liquids flowing?”

“I do.”

“Deep breath.” Sandman took a deep breath and Benzedrine pushed inside Sandman’s slick hole.

“Ahh!” Sandman screamed.  He felt split in two and the rough, dry feeling as Bennie thrust into his body finding his pleasure.  Bennie changed his angle and ran his hands over Sandy’s shoulders and back and Sandy arched into the touches.  Bennie gripped Sandy’s hips and pounded into his boyfriend’s body.

The moans and screams that permeated the air were music to Benzedrine’s ears.  He filled Sandman several times and he felt Sandman come against the sheets with tears streaking down his face.  While Bennie kept pushing into Sandy’s body he found the syringe in the blankets and he reached for another vial.  The needle pressed between Sandy’s shoulder blades and then the same needle he pressed into his own forearm before collapsing against Sandy’s back.

Bennie leaned over and kissed Sandman’s damp cheek and said, “I love you baby.”

“Love you too.” Sandman choked against his tears.

During the night Sandman ended up sprawled over Benzedrine’s chest and Bennie had his arms wrapped around his waist.  The two looked peaceful, but looks could be deceiving.

\--------------------

_ Sandman found himself inside Bennie’s head and going into one of his dream sequences.  He passed doors he knew he’d have to check out once he got finished with his lover’s dreams.  He came up to three doors and opened door one - Bennie had him on his knees and between having Bennie fucking his face, he saw his arms, his arms restrained above his head.  Sandman didn’t know how to feel about that so he went to door two. _

_ Door two had him in control of Bennie’s slow sexual torture and he immediately slammed it shut. _

_ Door three had Sandman tied to their bed and Benzedrine had three syringes and vials lined up along with a familiar cup and an array of pills.  Bennie picked up the second syringe and pressed it against Sandman’s groin - the burn from the chemicals caused Sandman to tense up on the bed and he hissed in pain.  Bennie soothed him as he set the needle aside and then he went for the third needle and pressed it against Sandman’s neck. _

_ “Bennie...please...nooo.” Sandman whined as he tried to move away from the needle.  Bennie eased it into his vein and Sandman fell against the bed slack against his restraints. _

_ Sandman couldn’t get his feet moving back to door number two as he was frozen.  He wanted Benzedrine to stop but he also wanted to see how far he would take this event.  Sex was never just sex for them, they made spectacles of it and worked each other to the ends of their ropes and it looked like Benzedrine had his number this time.   _

_ Benzedrine sifted through the pile of pills - caplets, capsules, uncoated pills, too many to remember in the end - and picked up two caplets in different colors and the sticky cup.  He opened Sandman’s mouth and placed the pills on the back of his tongue before he tipped the cup against his lips.  Massaging Sandy’s throat got the needed swallow and Benzedrine smiled. _

_ Sandman could finally move and he slammed the third door shut.  He couldn’t stomach watching what Benzedrine had in mind for his body and mind that night.  He made his way back to door number two to see if he was still in control of that scenario and if he was, he was going to give Benzedrine a taste of his own medicine. _

_ Door two opened easily and Sandman walked in to see Benzedrine still restrained and his dream self gone.  Benzedrine looked at Sandman and said, “You made it.  Surprised this is what caught your attention?” _

_ “Somewhat but could be a nice change of pace with us.  Did you ingest anything or shoot one of your vials into your veins?” _

_ “No.  You just restrained me and left me like this.” _

_ “How long have you been waiting on me?” _

_ “Not long.” _

_ “Good.”  Sandman walked over to Benzedrine and ran his fingers over his cheeks and knocked his yellow bowler hat off behind him onto the floor.  Benzedrine made a small noise in the back of his throat and his fingers flexed in his restraints.  “No noises.” Sandman ordered as he walked around Benzedrine and touched Bennie’s jacket and it disappeared.  The black dress shirt stood out against Benzedrine’s pale skin and Sandman made that disappear too.   _

_ He looked up at Benzedrine’s face and found him frowning.  “What’s on your mind?” _

_ “Trying to anticipate your next move…” _

_ Sandman slapped Bennie’s face and said, “Well don’t.  It won’t be good for your health.” _

_ Benzedrine sucked on his lips and tried to contain the tears threatening to spill.  Sandman cupped Benzedrine’s pants and found him already leaking through the fabric.  He squeezed a few times and let go so he could move around to the backside of Benzedrine.  He squeezed his hips and then moved his hands around to lie flat against his stomach.  Benzedrine whimpered and that earned another smack from Sandman. _

_ Sandman bent his head so his lips brushed his lover’s earlobe and he whispered, “Do you want a bed?” _

_ “Bed please?” _

_ “Maybe.  What about a collar?  Would you like that with me holding you on a leash?” _

_ Benzedrine moaned and Sandman tapped at Bennie’s neck and a metal and leather collar appeared along with a matching leash. _

_ “If I let you go will you stay put?” _

_ Bennie nodded his head fervently and Sandman released the restraints on Benzedrine’s arms.  Benzedrine asked, “May I have some water?” _

_ “No.  You’ll be drinking other stuff before long.  Water will ruin the effect.” Sandman replied with a matter of fact tone.  _

_ Bennie hung his head and waited for what Sandy had planned next.  He didn’t have to wait long as Sandy knocked him to his knees and said, “Hands behind your back.” _

_ Bennie put his hands behind his back and Sandman looked over his lover and tapped his thigh with his foot and Bennie’s pants disappeared.  Sandman summoned a riding crop and ran the crop over his shoulders and down his spine.  Benzedrine shivered on his knees and he stretched his head closer to Sandman’s body.  Sandman smacked the back of Bennie’s thighs with the crop and Bennie straightened up on his knees. _

_ “I told you don’t move.” Sandman spat as he trailed the crop over Benzedrine’s body.   _

_ Bennie kept his eyes to the floor and he could see the line of his erection jutting up and he needed friction but he didn’t want to upset Sandy.  Sandy looked over his lover and saw the skin flushed and sweat dripping off his hair onto his shoulders and torso.  He worked himself onto his knees and he dropped his hold on the leash and kissed Bennie’s shoulders.  Sandman licked the back of Benzedrine’s neck and moved his mouth to Bennie’s earlobe and bit the edge of it. _

_ Benzedrine arched his back and tried to get closer to Sandman and Sandman gripped the top of his arms and growled.  Sandman dug his nails into Bennie’s skin and watched as rivulets of blood started to fall.  Benzedrine froze as he felt the blood mix with the sweat coating his skin.  Sandman grinned against Benzedrine’s skin.   _

_ Sandman lapped at the blood and sweat mixing on Bennie’s skin and Benzedrine couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat - all he felt was pure arousal and he couldn’t come because Sandman wouldn’t let him.  He needed his needles and pills to help the fall but Sandman wasn’t cooperating with his needs and wants.  Sandman pushed Benzedrine to the floor and rolled him onto his back and watched as the blood smeared the floor and his lover’s skin. _

_ Sandman covered Bennie’s body and kissed him deeply.  When Sandy was done sucking on Bennie’s tongue, he pulled away and said, “Hands and knees.”  He waited for Benzedrine to comply and then when Bennie was in place with his head down between his arms, Sandy draped himself over Bennie’s back and let his erection tease at Benzedrine’s entrance.  Sandman rubbed Bennie’s back and when he felt his shoulders slump; he pushed himself into Benzedrine’s unprepared hole.  He moaned as Benzedrine let out a scream and he changed the angle to push against Bennie’s prostate over and over again. _

_ Sandman grabbed the leash still lying limp against the floor and he tugged Benzedrine’s head up.  “You are fucking beautiful like this.  At my mercy to do what I please for however long till my heart’s content.” _

_ Benzedrine panted and tried to talk but the collar kept a tight hold on his windpipe and he couldn’t.  The many movements of Sandman behind him had Bennie wishing for his drugs or anything that could help relieve his overall loss of control.  He didn’t think he’d be able to breathe soon and Sandman kept taking and not giving anything that would relieve his aches and pleasures.   _

_ “Sandman please?” Benzedrine whimpered. _

_ “Not yet.  You need some more lessons.” Sandman kept thrusting and filling Bennie with his come.  Sandman nudged Benzedrine onto his stomach and he braced his knees outside of Bennie’s thighs.  “Fuck!  You’re still so tight” Sandy moaned as he rocked his hips against Benzedrine’s ass.   _

_ Benzedrine fisted his hands by his head and he held in his sobs but he couldn’t hold back the shaking.  He needed to find relief but he knew Sandman wouldn’t let him find that relief.  Sandman sucked along Benzedrine’s neck and bruised his pale skin and Sandman snaked a hand around to Bennie’s erection and he started to tug.  Benzedrine smacked the floor with his palm and cried out not sure what Sandman’s plan was but he held on. _

_ “Come for me Bennie!  Bennie!  Bennie!  Let go!” Sandman chanted in the back of Benzedrine’s neck. _

_ Benzedrine cried out as he felt Sandman speed up his strokes inside his body and the fist around his dick was damp with precome that was allowed to leak out help the friction.  He arched his back and felt his orgasm curl at the bottom of his spine before he shoots stream after stream of come over Sandman’s hand and the floor they were lying on.  When Benzedrine stopped shivering and coming, Sandman pulled himself free of his body and Benzedrine felt a needle pierce his side. _

_ Before he lost consciousness, he saw Sandman sneer before his cheek was kissed.  He didn’t even get to tell Sandman he loved him and that he deserved his punishment. _

\-------------------

The door opened the next morning and the sight before the Ringmaster, Donnie the Catcher, and Horseshoe Crab was a very shocking picture.  Sandman and Benzedrine tangled in the sheets, needles and pills scattered in the folds, and blood and semen covering the two men.  Ringmaster needed to check his bosses and he checked their pulses until he saw the pills and vials and he stepped away.  He went back to Donnie and Crab and shook his head before he pushed them out of the room and closed the door.

“What’s going on?” Horseshoe Crab asked.

Ringmaster shook his head.

Donnie looked at the two and glared at Ringmaster.  “What happened?”

“I can’t say.” Ringmaster said.

“You can and will.”

“No I can’t.  Now we need to go.” 

“We’re leaving but we’re not happy.”

“Then go and leave them alone.” The Ringmaster said.  The door shut with the Ringmaster still in the living room and he glanced at the bedroom door before he sat on the couch.  

Waiting was key.   __


End file.
